Magestar
The Magestar is a mage academy which is located in Eastern Aison. Any mage who was judged to be powerful enough after training in Graves Hall was sent here to hone their abilities as well as research, practice and perfect larger, more powerful spells--or possibly create something new although this tradition ended after the Yamatian Invasion. The school has seen a lot, being part of a conspiracy against the Aisonian government as well as being besieged by the Grey Cult after the Cataclysm. History Distreyd Era Most of the masters of the Magestar, led by Master Vepar, were collaborating with the Clergy of Nergal in 1000 AE to destroy the rival school Graves Hall as well as to get rid of King Byron Kagawest who threatened the mages' interests. Although the collaborators had successes most notably with Graves Hall, they were less successful with assassinating Byron. A group of Aisonian heroes led by BoB the Jaguar foiled the mages' conspiracy during the First Battle of Magestar with help from one of the masters, Josiah Amdusias, although they were too late to save Graves Hall from the traitors' schemes. The aftermath of the conspiracy plot was grisly. Many archmages had either died or fled, and Josiah did his best to gain people's trust and to make sure that all corrupt elements in the school would be wiped out. This process came to a halt during the Yamatian Invasion when most of Aison fell to the invading Yamatians. The Magestar was one of the last bastions which the Yamatian invaders couldn't breach, and it was there where Josiah gave his old ally BoB the mission to seek out heroes and find the fabled Cricket Ball of Magic, an artifact which could stop the machinations of the invaders' leader Distreyd Thanadar XII. BoB gathered a group, which became known as the Fellowship of Magestar, and left to carry out the mission. Although Josiah later heard that the fellowship had been successful, he and the remaining mages in the Magestar witnessed the catastrophic events of the Cataclysm and the Godslayer's rise to power which ended the Great War abruptly. The mages barricaded themselves inside and refused to join the Godslayer-worshipping Grey Cult which spread rapidly around the Aisonian continent. Godslayer Era Eventually the Grey Cult's leader Xerathas d'Zarnagon got tired of the Magestar's stubborness and sent his forces to besiege the school. It was then that Josiah contacted an unlikely ally, Richelieu, in hopes of gaining help from the Magicracy of Alent which Richelieu represented. While Josiah followed Richelieu to Libaterra to discuss a treaty with the magicracy, the Magestar continued its desperate struggle against the advancing forces of the Grey Cult. During Josiah's absence, the Magestar was besieged by the Grey Cult which had boosted its numbers with enslaved demons, thus leading to the Second Battle of Magestar. The battle was resolved when Josiah, accompanied by several other people from Libaterra, managed to foil the cult's plan and turned the demons against the cult, thus forcing the cult to retreat. Although the destruction of Magestar had been barely averted, the mage school was heavily damaged, and several mages had lost their lives. Relations The Magestar is in relatively good terms with the Magicracy of Alent especially after Alent helped them repel an attack from the Grey Cult. They do remember that Alent does have some of Aison's former enemies in it, though, but they're slowly willing to let their former enemies prove their change of heart. The school doesn't look at a few factions fondly. These include the Grey Cult, demons, the Clergy of Mardük and the Clergy of Nergal. The school looks favourably at the Grand Alliance, however. They so far remain neutral on the Crimson Coalition. Layout The Magestar sits on a small peninsula that stands proud, with cliffs roughly a hundred feet high halting attacks and providing a more isolated environment for whatever may be unleashed. The only way into the Magestar is to travel off the roads around the South Plains and pass the military encampment that defends the western entrance. There are three star-shaped sets of walls surrounding the central tower of the Magestar, although there has been a continuous debate in academic circles whether the walls are actually star-shaped or not. Staff The mage school is led by a council consisting of the most respected and most powerful mages, known as the Masters of the Magestar. Some of the masters conspired with the Clergy of Nergal and eventually helped destroy Graves Hall. Distreyd Era *Amon (dead) *Amy *Andras *Balaam *Josiah Amdusias *Naberius *Raum *Vepar *Zagan (dead) *Zepar Godslayer Era Active members *Amy *Josiah Amdusias *Naberius Former members *Balthazar Bannock *Dantalion *Sydelius See also *Aison Map (Distreyd Era) *Artagel (cat) *Battle of Magestar *Graves Hall *William Conley Category:Aison Category:Factions * Category:Landmarks in Aison Category:Third Age